The Abused
by Adriana Chan
Summary: Misty's Boyfriend is a controlling freak. When Ash tries to help her he is seriously injured and extremly surprised about Misty's past. AAML/AAMR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only thing that belongs to me is Andre and the Plot  
  
Ages: Ash, 18; Misty, 18; Brock, 22;  
  
The Abused  
  
Chapter One: Moving Out  
  
Slowly she opened her sleep filled blue eyes and was looking directly into cheerful brown eyes.  
  
"AGH!!!!!! God damn it, Ash! Scare me why don't you??!!" Misty Waterflower screamed in outrage as she realized whom the brown eye belonged to.  
  
"Geez, Mist, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" Ash Ketchum said, grinning at her, slightly abashed.  
  
*The one bad thing about Ash you can't stay mad at him to long. His smile alone is enough to make you forgive him. * Misty thought. "It's okay, Ash, but if you do it again, I'll have to hurt you!" She said aloud only half kidding.  
  
Brock stumbled in sleepy with the phone in one hand. "Misty, your jackass boyfriend is on the line. Says it's important."  
  
"Brock!" Misty retorted, annoyed. "He is NOT a jackass."  
  
"Sure, Misty" Brock said, relinquishing the phone while rolling his eyes at Ash.  
  
*God! I hate that man she calls her boyfriend! He's abusive and controlling! *  
  
"Hey, Andre! How are you?? " Misty chirped into the phone.  
  
Ash watched Misty's face as she was talking and listening. He loved watching her face it was like looking in to her soul, no matter how hard she tried to hide it he could almost tell what she was thinking..this also might have come from knowing her for eight years. As she talking with him, Ash noticed her face falling slowly. Then-  
  
"But, Andre-" she started but he must have cut her off. "Andre listen to me-" she started again and when he cut her off this time Ash could see the anger growing in her face. "Andre, damn it listen to me! I don't want to go anywhere! I'm perfectly fine here. Nothing bad will happen to me!" she listened a little longer then snapped, "Fine. FINE! I'll see you in two hours." Then she hung up.  
  
"Misty??" Ash questioned his concern evident. "What's wrong? What's happened?"  
  
"Nothing, Ash. Nothing at all. Except.." Misty looked nervous. "Well I'm not going to continue my journey with you and Brock..I'm moving in with Andre." She had been looking at her feet when she said this but when she looked into Ash's eyes all the anger he had been feeling vanished. There were tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
Ash walked over and hugged her. "Mist-" Ash started but didn't now what to say.  
  
Misty returned the hug slightly but then quickly pulled away. "I-I need to pack. Tell Brock what's going on okay??" She whispered miserably. "Alright," Ash said quietly. Then he slowly wandered out of her room.  
  
*****  
  
An hour and a half later Ash came back to see how Misty was doing to his surprise she hadn't done a thing but was sitting on her bed looking at an old photo and crying.  
  
"Misty?" Ash whispered. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "You don't have to go you know you could always stay here with us. He shouldn't be in charge of your life."  
  
"But Ash, I.I love him." But Ash knew she was lying. Even though she said love her eyes were filled with hate and fear.  
  
"Misty....are you sure??" Ash said uncertainly, knowing he was charging full steam ahead onto territory he was unfamiliar with.  
  
"Yes, Ash. I'm positive." She said harshly pulling out from under his comforting arm.  
  
*DO IT! DO IT!* the voices in Ash's head were screaming. He had to do it. It was now or never. "M-Misty? I....um..I have to tell you something." Ash took a deep breath closed his eyes and said it fast. "Mistyithinkiloveyou."  
  
**** A/N OOH!! Cliffy!! Always wanted to do that!! Well what do you guys think?? Feel free to review. Constructive criticism is welcome. But please don't flame me pointlessly I'm not making you read it! Remember the more reviews the sooner chapter two comes out!  
  
(BTW Andre means Manly Which is why I'm using it cus Andre in my story is a headstrong egotistical bastard) No offence to any one named Andre I'm sure there are some perfectly nice ones out there! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as 1st chap  
  
Ages: Same as 1st chap  
  
The Abused  
  
Why??  
  
"What, Ash?? In English this time please." Misty said trying to lighten the situation with out knowing what severe trouble and indecision his next sentence would cause in her head.  
  
Ash smiled despite him self and said it slower. "Misty, I think I love you." Then he kissed her.  
  
Misty relaxed into the kiss then realized who she was kissing and pulled back. "ASH! What....what do you think your doing??"  
  
Ash turned beet red. "But I do Mist. I love you."  
  
"Stop. Don't say that." Misty whispered wretchedly  
  
"What's wrong with saying it, Misty? WHAT?"  
  
"Just stop saying it!! PLEASE STOP!!" She screamed  
  
"I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Ash screamed back at her.  
  
"Ash please!! PLEASE just PLEASE!" Misty said sorrowfully. "Misty, why can't I say it if it's what I feel??"  
  
"Because..because tha's what Andre said when we started going out."  
  
"Misty you never did tell me what happened that week. The ONE week we apart since we were ten."  
  
"Ash I'll tell you. BUT you have to promise NOT to say anything or be disgusted by me. I wouldn't be able to stand it. Losing you."  
  
"I'm promise and besides I'm not your best friend for nothing," Ash said with a slight smile.  
  
"Ok here goes," Misty said and took a deep breath. "As you know the week we were apart was my 18th birthday and my sister's said I HAD to stay with them that week. When you and Brock dropped me off and I went in side there was a man sitting there talking to my sisters. That man ended up being Andre. He took me out for dinner that night and we had a blast we went to a bar and I finally got smashed for the first time. Now I KNOW it wasn't legal but we went to his father's bar so nothing happened. Well I was really really drunk. So Andre said he would take me back to my house but instead he took me to HIS apartment. We had some more wine and danced a little."  
  
By now Ash could tell where this was going and wanted to say something but her remembered his promise and kept his mouth shut. Instead her closed his eyes and swallowed then opened his eyes again.  
  
"Well around 11 o' clock. He started being more..erm..aggressive. Kept....kept trying to feel me up." Now Misty had her eyes closed and was breathing hard remembering the horrible day. "Well about an hour later we.we were in his room on his bed making out. He started taking my shirt off. If I had been with in my normal senses I would have stopped him but I was completely smashed. I'm going to skip the graphic stuff but let's just say I lost my virginity to him."  
  
Ash saw that Misty was trying not to cry, so he took hold of her hand and put his arm around her. "Go ahead and cry it'll do you good"  
  
Misty shook her head. "I'm not done."  
  
*NOT DONE!!!???* Ash pondered. *What more could this bastard could have done to her??*  
  
"Well the next day I woke up with a tremendous hang over and knew what I had done. I was mortally embarrassed and begged him NOT to tell any one what had happened. He said 'well' well like this wasn't a big deal 'Well men are braggers by nature we like to tell other guys what we did over the weekend. But I think I could not say anything if you were my girlfriend.' I had no choice I had to say yes. No one could no what I had done. NO one. Not even you. Ash do you hate me for lying to you??"  
  
******  
  
A/N MWHAHAHAHA I'm getting good at cliffies!! Reviews will get you chapter three okey??? MWHAHAHA!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as 1  
  
Ages: Same as 1  
  
The Abused  
  
Chapter Three: Saviors  
  
"No Mist. I'm not mad at you. You were ashamed, I understand, but Misty YOU need to understand that when I say I love you I mean it and I'm not trying to get you into bed."  
  
Misty's eyes welled with tears as she realized Ash really DID care about her. *this is he first man how has ever cared about me..for real. Even my own father. I..I guess I must have always known, somehow, that Ash was more then just my best friend. I really don't think I'd have made it this far if it wasn't for him.* "Oh Ash," she murmured then lay her head on his chest.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting there stroking her hair and letting her cry, Ash cupped Misty's chin looked her in the eye and said "Misty, you do know you can go to the police. That this is date rape." But as soon as the words were spoken, Misty's door flew open and almost off the hinges  
  
Misty gave a terrified little scream as she recognized André's broad shape framed perfectly in the door way. André was scary looking normally with his black hair and warmth less gray eyes. He was also very tall and wide (a/n think stereotypical football player wide) but when he was pissed he seemed twice his normal size and four times as scary.  
  
"She..will...do..NO..such thing!" Andre screamed at Ash. "We're leaving Misty. NOW."  
  
Misty gave a small squeak and gave Ash a look that clearly said "Help me!"  
  
"Andre, I don't believe she wants to go." Ash said quietly.  
  
Andre gapped at him. "Excuse me??" Andre uttered in a deadly whisper  
  
"She doesn't want to go. So she shouldn't have to." Ash said, silently adding *with a bastard like you.*  
  
"That's what I thought you said." Andre said in his whisper. Then he punched Ash in the stomach. Instantaneously the wind was knocked out of Ash.  
  
"NOW MISTY"  
  
"I'm.." Misty started but lost her nerve. One glance at Ash stiffened her resolve. *If anyone would risk themselves for me I can risk myself for both of us.* "I'm not going." She said loudly.  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY GIRLRIEND. PUTTINGNONSENCE IN HER HEAD." Then Andre bashed Ash over the head with an enormous paw.  
  
Misty could tell he was unconscious before he hit the ground. "ASH!!" Misty screamed "LEAVE HIM ALONE, ANDRE!!"  
  
Andre wheeled around to face Misty breathing like a winded rhinoceros. "Shut up you smutty bitch." He proceeded to shove Misty away.  
  
She flew across the room and thumped into the opposite wall. When she landed she saw the phone. Reaching out, without trying to be seen, she inched towards the 911 button. Little more.. Little more..almost there..At last! She had made contact with it. *There, Ash. I've finally done something brave..for you.* Then she blacked out  
  
******  
  
A/N: I'm a bitch aren't I?? LOL 'Nother cliffie!!! Wee this is fun!!! Member the more reviews the faster the chapter comes out! I'm going to start setting review minimums so you guys no about when they'll be out!! He he he!!! The RM (review minimum) for this one is 30 reviews!! 30 reviews or no chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same  
  
Ages: Same  
  
The Abused  
  
Chapter 4: Hospital Terror  
  
Nervously Brock paced back in forth in front of Misty's room. She had just come around about 10 minutes ago and the doctors were checking to make sure nothing was hurt or broken. Abruptly the door swung open and the doctor stormed out.  
  
"How is she, Dr. Billows? Will she be okay??" Brock asked concern streaking his paled face.  
  
"Let's put it this way." The doctor started. Brock closed his eyes preparing for the worst. "She's well enough to be worried about her friend, not listening to the staff, and cursing that, and I quote, "damn bastard." Dr. Billows said smiling slightly.  
  
Brock heaved a sigh of relief and a smile of gratitude. "Thanks, Doctor. That sounds like Misty I'm so glad she's okay. I only hope Ash is okay too."  
  
Dr. Billows stood nervously glancing at Brock. Dr. Amana Billows was a pretty young woman. She was about 22 years old, had long vibrant red curly hair. She was petite but not teeny. All of those that knew her knew she had a fiery temper and no patience for judgmental people. She was the kind of girl that knew who she was what she wanted and how to achieve it with out being pushy, pigheaded or overbearing.  
  
Brock detected her uneasiness and was immediately alert. "What's wrong with Ash? What's happened?? He'll be okay won't he??"  
  
"I..I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but..Ash has slipped into a coma from all the head injures and has a 50/50 chance of recovery." Amana said sadly.  
  
"Oh shit.." Brock muttered. "How do I tell Misty??"  
  
Just as Amana was about to respond a voice came from the room adjacent to Brock's chair. "BROCK, GET IN HERE!!! NOW!!!"  
  
Brock smiled forlornly, sighed and walked into Misty's room. "Hey, Mist. How are you??" Brock questioned trying to be cheerful, but Misty detected the falseness rather quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?? What's happened to Ash??" when she saw Brock's hesitation she nearly cried. "Brock, tell me!!"  
  
"Ash..Ash..Ash's in a coma..he only has a 50/50 chance of survival." Brock whispered gently, tears leaking out of his eyes.  
  
"No..NO..NO!!! NO!!!" Misty screamed over and over sobbing in pain, sadness and guilt.  
  
"Shhh. Shhh. Misty, calm down. Shhh." Brock said trying to calm the distraught girl.  
  
"NO!! NO!! I won't!! I don't have to!!! I'm afraid for Ash. He could DIE!!! He was trying to save me do you know what that means?? HE CARES!!! And you're telling me to calm DOWN!!!!" Misty's sobbing and screaming was racking her body.  
  
"Misty if you keep this up your not going to heal and you won't be able to help Ash recuperate." Brock said.  
  
"Your right. Your right. I'm going to get well fast and help Ash get well." Misty said her crying slowly.  
  
*****  
  
About a week later there was still no change in Ash, but Misty had been out of the hospital for five days. Misty walked into Ash's room with his lunch tray. She started into her normal routine telling: Ash about the events of the day and the world, how she loved him, positive cheerful things. She didn't tell him that Andre had killed Pikachu and Togepi for trying to protect the pair of them.  
  
"Well, Ash, today Brock and I went to the jail to identify "our attacker" like we really wouldn't know who he was! Like he was just some random person off the street. They say if Andre is convicted he will get a life sentence for attempted murder and act.oh yea never mind. Also the current Pokemon Master is still the Pokemon Master even though he has been challenged for times this week. You'll have a shot at him when you get out of here."  
  
Suddenly the doctor walked in. "Misty, are you just telling him good things again? You must tell him everything! I know it's hard but he's going to find out about Pikachu and Togepi sooner or later."  
  
"Your right. I'll tell him I promise," Misty said looking at her feet.  
  
Amana smiled and walked out. Misty sighed heavily and started talking to Ash again. "Ash, I'm afraid something horrible has happened. It's about Pikachu and Togepi. They..they..were killed by André. They were trying to save us so he beat them. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm-" Misty broke down sobbing and screaming I'm sorry over and over. After a while she lay her head down on Ash's bed and cried. Abruptly she felt something change. Something bad. Then she heard it. "Oh my God," she whispered. "DOCTOR BILLOWS" Misty screamed  
  
*****  
  
A/N: HA HA HA HA HA HA this is one of my evilest chapters yet!!! This is my FAVORITE cliffie in my story so far. Guess what!! If you guys want chapter 5 I have to have at least 40 reviews!!! If I don't then NO chapter 5 until then! So tell you friends, your family, hell have the dog review it! But I have to have at least 40 reviews b4 I post chapter 5!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same  
  
Ages: Same  
  
The Abused  
  
Chapter 5: Revival  
  
Doctor billows raced in, "Misty, get out of here!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"MISTY, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE NOW!" The doctor screamed at her.  
  
Misty understood right then. Amana needed her out of the way and the room incase. * NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT!! I need to. OMIGOSH! Brock. Must find Brock. * She thought numbly. She ran around knowing Brock wouldn't have gone far. Knowing he cared too much about Ash to go after some girl. She found him "Brock! It's Ash. He..he..he flat lined." Brock Slumped down on the wall he was leaning against. "Brock get up! We have to go back to his room.NOW!"  
  
½ Pulling ½ running hand in hand with Brock, they made there way to Ash's room. About 2 minutes later (but it felt like forever) the doctor came out smiling slightly. "He's back. We're putting him in Intensive Care." Brock sighed with relief but Misty started crying. *I've cried more in the past week then I have in a long time* Misty thought but still couldn't stop crying.  
  
"Misty?? What's wrong?? He's..He's still alive." Said Brock worriedly.  
  
"I'm just glad he's not dead. I was so worried he'd never know I love him. Dr. Billows? Can we see him?" Misty said tearfully.  
  
"Well.." Dr. Billows hesitated. Usually it was against hospital rules to have visitors in IC but just the look on Misty's face made Amana want to cry for her. "Sure. Go ahead."  
  
Misty ran into Ash's room. "Oh Ash!" She said when she saw even more wires and IV's hooked up to Ash. "Oh my poor Ash!" She sat then whimpering and sniffing and willing her self not to cry when she thought of something. "Brock! Hey Brock shouldn't we call Delia and Professor Oak?? Tell them what happened to their son??"  
  
"I did, Mist. While you were still out of it I called the Oaks and your sisters. To tell you the truth I haven't seen them look so worried about him since the time they told him that Prof. Oak was really his father."  
  
"Well I'm positive he'll be fine. After all he still has so much to live for," Misty said determinedly. "I'm going to go sit with him kay?" Misty walked into Ash's room and sat down next to his bed singing "This Little Light of Mine." While singing she realized this song fit wonderfully. Ash was her light. She was NOT going to let him "go out." In her mind she needed him more then she needed air or water.  
  
This became her routine. Sit by Ash's bed side and sing. Any song she felt like singing but usually "This Little Light of Mine."  
  
*****  
  
About a week later, when Misty was sining she heard a strange noise. Immediately she stopped singing. She heard it again. It was a groan. She listened harder. Then she realized what it was. "Ash," she breathed. "Ash you coming back to us."  
  
*****  
  
A/n MWHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! I AM and evil bitch!!! Feel free to call me that ALL you want!!! Lol!! Try and guess how many I want for chapter 6!! 50!! Oh but I still kinda haffa write it.oops..lol I'll post it asap after the 50th review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same  
  
Ages: Same  
  
The Abused Chapter 6: Coming back  
  
Misty sat there, staring at Ash, willing him to come back all the way. "Ash! come back to us, Ash!!" Misty kept calling over and over again. *Please god don't let this be a trick. Let him come back and stay back.PLEASE* Misty thought.  
  
Abruptly there was a loud noise as the door banged open. "Hey, Misty I Just-" Brock started loudly.  
  
Misty cut him off quickly. "Brock go get Dr. Billows. I think Ash is coming back to us."  
  
Brock's eyes widened in shock. (a/n HA) Then he raced off. Misty heard him screaming for Amana as he went. Misty sat there holding Ash's hand. *PLEASE Ash PLEASE!! I need you!*  
  
Amana came in. "Misty?? Why do you think he's coming back??" She questioned gently because Ash still looked like coma toast to her.  
  
"He was groaning. Shh. Listen." Misty responded quickly sensing the doctors disbelief. *Come on Ash!! Come on Babe!!!*  
  
There it was!! There was the blessed noise that had given Misty such hope.  
  
"Nnnggg," Ash groaned almost back in this world rather then his near death state. "Nnnngggg."  
  
"See??!?!?" he heard a familiar voice shriek way off in the distance.  
  
He knew that voice. "Mhhmmhh," he tried to say her name. "Mmmhmmm," He tried again.  
  
"Come on, Ash, Come on!!! Come back, Sweetheart!! Please come back I need you!! I.I love you!!"  
  
Suddenly his eyes snapped open. *But why does she love me?? I failed.* This was Ash's first conscious thought.  
  
"Misstee," He tried her name again. It sounded about right to him.  
  
Mist faltered. Was he saying her name?? Was he asking for her??  
  
"Misstee."  
  
He was, he was!! Misty's heart leapt with joy. "Oh Ash!! I love you!!! Your back!!! Please stay back. don't go away!! PLEASE!!!" These were the last words he heard before he fell back to his hell.  
  
Misty was sobbing. "No!! He was back!! He said my name I no he did!!" She was screaming!!" But Dr. Billows looked very happy. "Why are you so happy, Doctor?? WHY?!?!? He came back and left!!"  
  
"Misty don't you see??!!?? He's progressing!! If he came out of the coma all at once it might kill him!! He's coming back!! It may take a few days but he most likely will be back soon!" Amana said almost crying from happiness.  
  
"Are.are you sure??" Misty said sniffling.  
  
"Abso-bloomin'-lutly!" Amana smiled, but the frowned. "Misty someone MUST be with him at all times. And since he said your name first you should be around as much as possible. Okay??"  
  
"Gladly," Misty said, smiling for the first time in days. Things were beginning to look up for her.  
  
*****  
  
Ash came in and out a lot in the past couple days. Finally about 5 days after he came back for the first time he suddenly was back.  
  
"Misstee," He mumbled.  
  
"Ash, Ash! I'm here! I'm here!" Misty said like she always did. "Hey, Misty," Ash said throatily.  
  
"Hey, Ash," Misty responded almost crying. "Are you back for good??"  
  
"I hope so," Ash responded slowly his lips not having been used in about a month were very tired and not used to moving.  
  
"Good, because I really, really missed you." Misty said tears of happiness streaming down her face."  
  
"Misty why are you crying?? What's wrong??"  
  
"I'm just so happy your back, Ash." She responded though her tears. Then she kissed him. It wasn't a big passionate one just a small peck of the lips.  
  
Ash's eyes shown with happiness as his lids slid back down. "Gosh, Misty. I'm so tired. Stay with me while I sleep okay??"  
  
"Of course, Ash of course." Then she began to sing. It wasn't a real song and it didn't have real words. It was just a song of happiness the lulled Ash into a safe sleep.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: AWWW isn't it sooo cute?!!?!?!?!??!?!? But it's FAR from over. I thought I'd be nice for once and NOT give you a heart attack about not knowing what's gonna happen. Aren't I nice?? Now YOU be nice and gimme 60 reviews to get chapter 7. Thankies!!! OH btw if any off this medical crap is off please don't yell at me I'm just typing what I think is semi right..but I'm not sure.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Same  
  
Ages: same  
  
The Abused  
  
Chapter 7: Discovered Love  
  
Brock was walking along the hall, humming, when suddenly he ran into someone. "Oops sorry, Dr. Billows," He said grinning.  
  
*How can no one like him??? He's such a sweet heart!* Amana thought to her self. She smiled warmly at Brock. "Brock..would..would you like to get a bite to eat after I get off??" She said turning the crimson color of Misty's hair.  
  
Brocks eyes widened in shock. A girl was asking him out. And he hadn't chased her to get her to do it. He broke in to a big grin as he responded, "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
Amana Grinned happily. "By the way..maybe you should call me Amana. Dr. Billows seems to formal." Then she turned and walked away.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight Brock leapt up "YES!! YES!! Finally!! I have a date!!!" he broke into a dance of happiness. Suddenly he heared a burst of laughter behind him. He spun around.  
  
"Happy are you??" said a black haired young man sitting in a wheelchair.  
  
"Ash!" Brock said, worriedly. "Should you really be out of bed??"  
  
Misty whipping tears of laughter from her eyes said, "Brock really he's going to be fine and the doctor SAID he should start moving around. C'mon, Ash lets go to the cafeteria." She turned around and walked away but stopped turned back and said with a sly grin on her face. "Brock, you be good on your date. Don't do anything stupid." Then she ran away pushing Ash and laughing happily.  
  
******  
  
Three hours later..  
  
"GAH!!" Brock shouted. He was trying to find something to wear on his date with Amana tonight but everything he had looked horrible. *Where's Misty when you need her!* he thought. *She's really good at picking out outfits! I'll just where this.* He had picked out a skintight forest green sweater and nice beige slacks. (a/n *Drools*) Just as he finished....erm..primping the doorbell rang. In his excitement he forgot he was wearing very slippery socks and as he tried to stop at the door he tripped and ran in to the couch side table. "DAMN!" he cursed.  
  
On the other side of the door Amana heard the bang and the curse, she winced but smiled at Brock's ecstasy. Suddenly the door opened and Amana saw the face that made her knees go weak and her smile grow wide. Right now this face was tinged with red. "Hi, Brock."  
  
"Hi 'Mana," He grinned happily at the sight of her. "Come on in. I guess you heard my little..um..accident."  
  
Amana laughed, "Yea. Are you okay??"  
  
"Now that your here I'm just peachy."  
  
Amana Flushed. *How can such a simple comment make me go so..so..so un- me??*  
  
Brock helped her off with her coat. "Come on this way," He said. He lead her into the kitchen, where the table was set for two and the were candles all around.  
  
She inhaled deeply taking in the wonderful scent, "Oh Brock.." She sighed and hugged him from behind.  
  
Brock grinned happily and hugged her awkwardly back. "Come sit down I'll get the food." She sat down and waited. Suddenly he was back. "Here. It's nothing really special but I made it my self." Curiously she waited for him to serve her.  
  
When she recognized the food in the dark light she gave a little squeal of delight. "YUM!!! Spaghetti!!"  
  
He smiled at her happiness. "I take it you like it??"  
  
"LOVE it!" Then she took a bite. "Ohmigosh! Brock!! This is..this is.."  
  
"Horrible??" He finished for her.  
  
"NO!! Terrific!" she said and took another bite. "I never knew you could cook so well!!"  
  
Brock smiled and dug in also. The dinner was very nice and they talked and debated and told stories for about three hours.  
  
MEANWHILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ash and Misty were sitting in Ash's hospital room. Even though he had been back for about a week and half the hospital still wouldn't let him go home. This was there "date." Since they couldn't go anywhere Misty had gone out a brought some food back from Chili's. While she was out Ash dressed and showered. "GOSH it feels good to be clean." He'd murmur to himself every once in a while.  
  
"Hey, Handsome. Think you can stop drooling over yourself and talk to me??"  
  
Ash whirled around. His annoyance melted at once. "WOW! Misty, you look great!" Misty had had about the same idea as Ash and had gone home to change before getting the food. She was wearing a no sleeved black tank top that, in Ash's opinion, clung to her figure very well and a pair of hip hugging black jeans with little flames around the bottoms. (a/n..ok I REALLY want this out fit!) She had decided to leave her hair down for once and it set of the out fit beautifully.  
  
"You don't look half bad your self." Misty eyed him. He really did look good. He was getting the color back in his face and his eyes had regained that mischievous glint they always had. "Ash how come you don't dress like this more often??" he was wearing a form fitting white long sleeved shirt and (a/n how to put this with out sounding crazy..Hm....) tight blue jeans. (a/n two words: CHILD MOLESTORS. don't ask you DON'T want to know) "Come on Ash. Food's here!"  
  
Ash gave a delighted shout and ran over. "FOOD!" Misty laughed. THIS was the Ash she knew and loved.  
  
"Your getting to sound so normal! So healthy!" Misty said and hugged him. *Misty, you HAVE to tell him about your past. He'll understand now.* Misty thought to herself. She had been debating about whether or not to tell him about her horrific past. She finally decided he needed to now. That she couldn't go around lying to him and herself about what had happened as a child. Misty breathed in deeply and said, "Ash..I need to tell you about something."  
  
*****  
  
A/n : I'm just evil aren't I??? MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA stay tuned to find out what Misty's little secret is. But I warn you it's NOT pretty. Oh well I want 70 reviews for chapter eight!! Well Bai now! *goes back to her little day dream of Ash in that outfit..* 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same  
  
Ages: Same  
  
The Abused  
  
Chapter 8: Confessions  
  
Ash looked worried. "Okay, Mist, shoot."  
  
Misty took a deep breath in a started in on the horrid story that was her life. "When I was little my life was pretty damn near perfect. My sister's were nice to me, my mom was one of those involved mom's and my dad was one of those dad's that always said yes but your mom was there so you weren't a spoiled brat," Misty closed her eye's and smiled with blissfulness at the wonderful memories. "When I turned nine awful, horrible things happened. I think it started when my dad lost his job, but I was to caught up in a child's perfect naive world to notice anything..until one night. My dad started screaming at my mother. Abysmal things. He called her a..a whore, and a slut, and a sleep-around." Misty looked up willing herself not to cry. "My mom just sat there and took it. Then he touched a nerve. He compared her to her mother. My mom couldn't stand her. She treated my mom like shit. Mom blew up at him. Started screaming about how he was a man-whore and a cheating bastard. So he..he whacked her." Misty had to stop for the fact that she was sobbing so hard.  
  
Ash looked shocked. "Oh my god, Misty." Ash whispered. "I can't believe I didn't know. I'm..I'm so sorry." He put his arm around her shaking shoulders and stroked her hair. Misty cried on his shoulder for about ten minutes. When she had calmed down a lot, she took a deep breath and continued.  
  
"After that my family was never the same. We were all bitter. And fought. My mom wanted a divorce but my dad wouldn't give it to her. I was like his slave after a while. I had to do what ever he wanted, clean, cook, whatever he said, and if I screwed up he'd beat me. One day when I was cleaning I accidentally knocked over a vase and it shattered, so he came after me, but this time with a baseball bat."  
  
Misty heard Ash gasp when she said this and looked at him, tears were silently streaming down his cheeks. Misty hugged him really tight. "Please Ash don't cry for me!"  
  
Ash just shook his head and kissed her. "Continue, Mist," he murmured into her hair.  
  
He got me in the arm before my mom could stop him. Broke my arm. But when my mom stopped him he went after her. Beat her up real bad. I made it into a room with a phone and called the police he was arrested and my mom was put into the hospital, but she was hurt to bad. She went in to a coma and died three months later. My dad.my dad." Misty tried to continue but 't was to no avail and started bawling again.  
  
Ash sat and cried with her for a while. Replaying what she was telling him over and over thinking *no wonder she is scared of love* Taking a deep breath to control her voice misty started again.  
  
"My dad went to jail. Got two life sentences. He's there for good. Is it wrong to be happy about that?? I'm such a bad person!! The day my mom died was the day I pulled you out of that lake. My sisters turned on my blaming me for destroying the family. So I ran away. And then met you. And you know the rest from there. That's why I'm scared of being in love and being loved."  
  
"Oh, Misty. I'm sorry. For everything I've ever done." Ash said crying slightly  
  
"What?? Ash what's wrong?? What do you mean your sorry?!!?!" Misty nearly screamed.  
  
"I'm Sorry forever making you feel worthless, stupid, ugly what ever. You really didn't need it. And I regret ever saying any of it now. Do you forgive me??"  
  
"Of course I do!!! But don't scare me I though you were going to tell me you were dieing!!"  
  
Ash laughed. "DIEING??? 'Course not!!"  
  
Misty started giggling at her quick judgment and at how stupid it sounded. "Ash, I love you! You always make me feel better." Misty said then stopped dead realizing what she had just admitted to Ash as well as herself.  
  
"Misty."  
  
*****  
  
A/N HOW"S THAT FOR A CLIFF HANGER EH???? MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I want 100 review for chap 10 'cause I already got almost 90 so asking for 90 reviews would be bogus.. *mumbles incoherently to self* right then um.. Tha's about all ohh wait!! If you wanna find out what happened when Prof Oak and Delia told Ash he was there son read "Delia's Reminisce" By Aurora Chan It's really good. Bai now! 'Member More Reviews = More chapters!! 


	9. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: Same  
  
Ages: Same  
  
The Abused  
  
Chapter 8.5 The "End:"  
  
"Misty." Ash began. "I love you too. More then life it's self. I would do anything for you." Then he walked over to her and they started making out. Suddenly Team Rocket appeared:  
  
"Prepare for Trouble!"  
  
"Make it double" Abruptly Mewoth hit the explosion button on the newest device and blew up the entire world.  
  
  
  
A/n: actually this was just because I'm getting extremely pissed at my story and have writers block so I may not be posting any time soon cause my writing's kinda sucky. This was just and update 


	10. Chapter 9 FINALLY!

Disclaimer: Same  
  
Ages: Same  
  
The Abused  
  
Chapter 9: Happy endings.or is it???  
  
"Misty." Ash began looking into Misty's eyes. "Misty, I love you more then life it's self."  
  
Misty sat letting the words sink in, suddenly she threw her arms around him. When she pulled away there were tears in her eyes. "Oh, Ash." she murmured, then kissed him. There were so many emotions in that kiss, 'twas bittersweet. A memory they would always remember. Neither one wanted to break apart but soon they needed air. Ever so slowly they pulled apart and began cuddling. "Ash, I love you." Misty would say every so often. *GOD! It feels SOO good to finally say that!*  
  
Suddenly, Ash stomach growled. "Oops!" Ash said slightly embarrassed. "But I guess we should eat."  
  
Misty laughed lightly and disentangled herself from him.  
  
"Yum! FOOD!!!" Ash said as he walked over to the table.  
  
Misty grinned. *Same old, Ash. Even after all we've been through lately. Why do things have to change??? Why can't I still be 12??*  
  
A couple weeks later Misty, Ash, and Brock were all set to continue on with their journey. Poor Brock was heart broken.  
  
*The 1st woman to love me and now I have to leave to continue on some STUPID journey with two little kids!!!* Brock groaned.  
  
"What's wrong, Brock??" Amana questioned, sitting up to look at him on the park bench, when she heard his sigh. He still hadn't told her he was leaving. Brock sighed.  
  
"'Mana..I need to talk to you." Brock started forlornly. "I'm leaving in..in four days. To continue on the trip with Ash and Misty."  
  
"Oh.." Amana said, "Ok.." Suddenly she got up. "I have to attend to something at the hospital. I'll call you later." She said over her shoulder as she walked away, leaving him to his own miserable thoughts at the silent park.  
  
*Damn it!! DAMN IT!!!! She's mad at me.* "DAMN IT!!!!!" Brock suddenly screamed breaking the silence.  
  
"MISTY!!" Ash shouted playfully.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" came her response from the shower.  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ash bellowed back.  
  
"MEH!!!!" Misty shouted, breaking into giggles. Ash grinned. He was in such a good mood ever since the night of their first "date." Ash's mood was suddenly brought crashing down as a sobbing Amana stormed into the hospital room.  
  
"Dr. B..erm I mean Amana! What's the matter???" Ash said remember the doctor had told them all to call her Amana now.  
  
"He doesn't love me does he??? He hates me!!! He couldn't possibly like ugly me!!!" she hiccupped  
  
"Erm..beg my pardon but..who?" Ash said unsurely  
  
"Brock!! Brock of course! He wouldn't leave if he loved me!!"  
  
"Erm.." Ash was completely in adept and dealing with women crying over whether Brock loved them or not.  
  
"ASH!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!!?!?!?" Misty's shrill cry came.  
  
"I didn't do anything!!! She just came in sobbing!!!" Ash gave Misty a look that plainly said "Shut up and help me!"  
  
"Amana, calm down tell me what's wrong," Misty said soothingly, taking the sobbing girl in her arms as if she was a little child with a scrapped knee and not a grown woman sobbing about her boyfriend.  
  
"B-B-Brock! He-he-he-he hates me!"  
  
"What?? Why do you think that??" Misty questioned calmly.  
  
"He's leaving with you and Ash!" Amana stated and burst into tears again.  
  
"Sh..sh.. I'm sure Brock loves you!! He just has to continue on his career. Like you," Misty said.  
  
Ash looked extremely uncomfortable.  
  
A/n: AREN'T YOU HAPPY?!!?!? I FINALLY POSTED CHAPTER 9!!! I'm over my writers block!! *dances* Dance with me!!! *stops dancing and glares* Fine!!! DON'T DANCE!!!!!! But you better review then!!! Anyway what did you think??? I no the ending was abrupt but it was either this or a cliffy..you chose erm..you kinda can't can you??? Crap.. oh well REVIEW PWEASE!!!! Let's say.uh.oh god how about 140 reviews for chapter 10??? And I'll have it as soon as possible okay?? SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! 


	11. Chapter 10 THA'S ALL YOU GET!

Disclaimer: Same  
  
Ages: Same  
  
The Abused  
  
Chapter 9: YAY, IT'S OVER!!!  
  
"Ash! Go find Brock!" Misty hissed while soothing Amana tears of misery.  
  
"Right. I can do that." Ash responded yet he didn't move just continued to look incredulous.  
  
"ASH, GO!" Misty said in annoyance.  
  
Ash came back to Earth then and jogged out of the room looking for Brock. He searched for about 30 minutes before becoming impatient and just standing in one spot yelling. (a.n:: *sigh* typical Ash *rubs temples*) Finally someone came up behind him and yelled "WHAT!" At the top of his lungs right in his ear. Ash swung around in annoyance and said, "There you are you, BAKA! Amana is SOBBING over you, you ass!"  
  
Brock paled considerably his eyes opening widely. "Shit."  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Ash dragged Brock back to the room with Amana and Misty, explaining what Amana had said.  
  
Misty was just rocking Amana who was only sniffing and whimpering now. She looked up as she heard the door open. "Did you find him??" She mouthed. Ash nodded as Brock stepped in guiltily.  
  
"Fix it.NOW," Ash stated bluntly.  
  
"Amay?" Brock questioned using a nickname of hers. "C' I talk to you?"  
  
Amana looked up. "Sure, Brock" she whispered, sure that this was the break up she was dreading.  
  
Misty and Ash just looked at one another as Brock and Amana exited the room.  
  
"Walk with me." Brock said and took Amana's hand. "We need to talk. Ash said you think I'm leaving because I don't want to believe you. And just to let you know. Tha's flat out NOT true! I like you a lot. And do I mean a LOT. I love being with you. I love you laugh, your hair, your smile, they way you cry, the way you smell. I may.Amay, I think I love you." Brock was just as shocked as Amaya was to hear those words coming out of his mouth. He had NOT meant to say that! Brock looked worried until Amana threw her arms around his neck laughing, crying, and saying it right back to him.  
  
"What are we going to do about living Brock?" Amana said suddenly pulling back. "I can't go with you!"  
  
Brock suddenly had an idea. (a.n:: :-O) "I can start a Pokemon Groomer!! That way I can stay here! And Ash and Misty can come visit when ever!"  
  
Amana laughed at the simplicity of it all and hugged Brock again. Then the pair went off to tell Ash and Misty. The End  
  
A.N:: Tra la la la la la!!!! Aww!!! Wasn't it Waffy?!?! Anyway, thank GODS I'm done. Yes I know that sucked. DEAL BABY DEAL!!!! Lol! You are not getting any bloody more for this damned story! Let's do and epilogue real quick:: It had a fairy tale ending The two couples had a double wedding and a hand full of children each and their lives were perfect. HAPPY?! LOL sorry but I hate it when I leave stories really close to being done. So I hadda finish it. Maybe I'll write a H/P one. And it'll be good..maybe..lol.. 


End file.
